JAG London: Memorial Day
by TnJAGAz
Summary: Harm, Mac and Mattie remember the sacrifice of those who have given their lives for our freedom.


Title: JAG London: MEMORIAL DAY

Author: TxJAG_b aka TnJAGAz

Rating: G/PG; Some language

Spoilers: Possible bits and pieces from JAG episodes, Seasons 1 to 10.

Classification: Harm, Mac and Mattie remember the sacrifice of those who have given their lives for our freedom.

Summary: Takes place after "Fair Winds and Following Seas." Our favorite Navy aviator/lawyer and his lovely Marine attorney have been in London roughly a year now. It is the morning of Memorial Day, 2006 ….

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of JAG fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

**0500 Local**

**15 Elderberry Lane**

**Near London, England**

**Monday, 29 May 2006**

**Harm turned off the television**. Mac was still dabbing at her eyes. The two military officers sat on the couch in their darkened lounge. Mac was sitting with her feet tucked under her, and the tall Naval Captain sat next to her.

"Are you two in mourning?" Mattie hobbled into the room using her cane. When she was tired, especially in the mornings and evenings, she tended to rely on her cane more.

The Marine Colonel looked up and gave her a watery smile. "No Mattie, just watching a show…."

"Must've been some show," she said as she carefully sat down in the easy chair next to the couch.

"It was, ah, a Memorial Day program," Harm said sounding uncharacteristically emotional. "The, uh, National Memorial Day Concert with National Symphony. We taped it so we could watch it this morning."

Mattie Grace immediately sensed this show had stirred some deep emotions in her adoptive father.

"Are you okay 'Dad?'"

Harm smiled at her using that term of endearment for him.

Mac gently laid her hand on the aviator/attorney's arm, "He's fine Mattie," she said reassuringly. "We were just thinking about people we've known and lost."

Mattie nodded her head. "Yeah, I understand…."

Harm sat up. "You do?" It wasn't that he didn't believe her, it was her tone.

"Uh huh." Mattie said with typical teen understatement.

Mac sensed there was more to this. "Mattie?"

Mattie sighed. "He was a guy I knew in school back in Virginia," she said settling back in the chair, "We took some of the same classes together…."

"Who was he Matts?" Harm moved closer, "Was it Kevin?" Harm remembered that stiff looking kid who had stood so ramrod straight when Harm met him that the Captain thought Kevin Riley was going to break something.

"No," Harm could barely make out Mattie's wistful smile in the dawn filtering into the room, "You didn't know him…."

The pretty Marine attorney took her hand. "Who was it Mattie?" Mac said softly.

Mattie's voice trembled. "H- his name was Richard…Richard Petkis…."

Mac handed Mattie a tissue. Harm's adopted daughter nodded her thanks and then dabbed at her eyes.

Both parents silently urged Mattie to continue.

"He wanted to be a pilot…a helicopter pilot…he joined the Marines," She saw Mac's winsome smile.

Harm moved closer to Mattie. "What happened to him?"

Mattie blinked her blue eyes and bit her lower lip. Then she ducked her head and looked back at her adoptive father with a sad face that made Harm's heart ache.

"He…he was shot down…over the Sunni Triangle…last month…."

"Oh baby…." Mac left the couch and gathered Mattie in her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me before now, Matts?" Harm was now squatting down next to the two women.

"You were busy with the hearings for those Seebees you told me about, and Mac-"

Mac held their adopted daughter in her arms. "-I was busy working on spouse abuse allegations against a Marine corporal, oh Mattie, I am so sorry honey,"

Mattie sniffed and chuckled at the same time. "Hey, it's all right, I understand…. I'm not a little kid…."

Harm put his hand on her small shoulder. "Maaatts, you should have told me…you should have told us…,"

Mac let her wrap her arms around Harm's neck as she began crying openly. "I can't believe he's gone…." She moaned into his shoulder.

"Sh, sh, sh, baby, it's gonna be okay…." Mac said soothingly as she gently rubbed their adopted daughter's back. She looked sadly at Harm as he continued to hold his daughter. Harm had only been her adopted father for a year, but in that short time his parenting skills surfaced almost as if they were second nature.

"Mattie, I know this doesn't mean a whole lot right now, but he died doing something he wanted to do, trying to do the right thing. He wouldn't have had it any other way…."

"I know, I know," she said her voice full of tears, "it's just I never thought he would be killed-"

Harm felt a lump forming in his own throat. "Uh, Mattie listen, I know it hurts. I wish there was something I could do to take away the pain…."

Mac patted Mattie's hand reassuringly as she rose to check and see how her sleeping daughter was doing. "Maybe there is something we can do…."

**0709 Local**

**American Veterans Memorial**

**London**

**Harm stood silent and resolute holding a strong salute** to the memorial marker surrounded by candles, small American flags, flowers, and other mementos. Mac mirrored his look.

Between them, Mattie held little Emma's hand. In her other hand Harm and Mac's adopted daughter held a single red candle. Mattie looked down and smiled at Harm and Mac's daughter who was just learning to stand.

Emma had been one the first of many happy happenstances since Harm, Mac and Mattie had arrived in London. Harm had nicknamed her 'our little four percent miracle'. She contentedly pumped her pacifier as she looked up at Mattie and the others not really understanding what was happening.

All around them were Soldiers, Sailors, Marines and Airmen from various branches of the American military and their families. It was obvious that some had been there a while. Others continued to arrive. Interspersed here and there were British soldiers and their families and old veterans proudly wearing their campaign ribbons and medals. Together they paid silent homage.

- Finis

**We remember all those of the armed services who served and those that still do. Thank you for your sacrifice. And for those like Wieland Norris who gave the ultimate sacrifice, we remember you, always.**


End file.
